Not just any dad
by CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe
Summary: mom sits Phineas down and tells him that dad is going to visit meanwhile Doof. calls over Vanessa and tells her that he has an unknown brother Just to let you know Phineas's dad is someone you would never expect to be. PLZ don't flame NO COUPLES
1. Get back to ya when I think of a title

Guys just to tell you this is not like one of those other fanfictions were phineas's dad is some random guy mentioned in the story and by the way I'm not flaming those people I 'm just proving a point here this is someone that is mentioned in the story but the last person you would expect so enjoy and don't flame.

Phineas's POV

We wake up early 6:59 am as usual I hit the top of the alarm clock shutting it off as usual saying's-loww poke' I look over to Ferb and I see that he is as bright and awaken as I am. We get out the bed and get dressed in our usual attire, soon we head downstairs and see mom and Candace in the kitchen. Mom sees that we have arrived and says, "good morning Phineas and Ferb".

"Good morning mom" I say

"Good morning mother,"Ferb says while we both sit down.

"good morning Candace." I say while I turn to Candace.

"yeah yeah yeah good morning Phineas good morning Ferb." she says not really caring.

"Good morning Perry" he just simply chatters."Hey where's Dad?"

"he's at work today sweetie... and speaking of dad Phineas honey can we talk in the living room?"

"Umm sure mom." I said a little uneasy. We walk into the kitchen and sit on the sofa as she begins talking.

"Umm Phineas remember when you were 2 years old and you asked me about 'Dad' and I told you that he was going on a short trip and was going away for a while and to never ask me that question until your older?"

"umm yeah mom I know what your talking about.. but I never asked about dad yet".

"Yes honey I know but the thing that makes me bring him up is that yesterday while you and Ferb were at Baljeet's house I got a voicemail on the house phone and it said that he was going to visit today because he wanted to see you guys and how much you have grown."

"wait... I thought you said that he went on a trip now your saying that he would like to come see us."

"yes."  
"But if he is on a business trip but that's not totally up to him when he wants to see us."Linda was now a little worried... worried that he might figure out that she was lying about the business trip thing. "Mom?"

Phineas says waiting for my answer.

"Umm Phineas." I say not being able to tell him not another lie with that cute little face. "Phineas that was all a lie."

"Wha-what do you mean?"  
"He didn't go on a buisness trip he just left."

"But why."

"I don't know Phineas."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner."

"Because I didn't think that you could handle it... I mean you were so young I didn't want to break your heart.

"Too late." He says walking away slowly. I get a little sad mostly because Phineas is my baby and I'm his mom and no good mother wants to see their child get depressed especially Phineas because he is always so optimistic. He walks into the kitchen and sits down to the table while I finish making breakfast. After I put the breakfast on his plate and whisper in his ear, "At least he came back... not all dads do that." Phineas's smile suddenly came upon his face ounce again as he said.

"Thanks mom that made me feel a little better."

Doofenshmirts's POV

I called Vanessa over to tell her something I really didn't want to talk about but she would be making 16 soon so I think that it's time to tell her. Soon a knock comes to the door. "Come in I yell back as she enters the house and takes a seat next to me and says, "Yeah dad you wanted something?"

"Yes Vanessa it is time I told you."

"told me what?"  
"Well you have a brother."

"What?"she says shocked.

"Yes you have a little brother let me explain... well when you were 5 years old daddy did a bad thing and cheated on mommy."

"Umm dad first of all I'm not a baby anymore so you can stop talking to me like that and What?! That is so evil."

"Thanks baby girl I know... so I cheated on mom with another women and wound up having another baby but I didn't tell you and today we are going to visit him."  
"cool I always wanted a little brother or sister."

"yeah pretty cool huh."

"yeah I guess so."

"so get dressed or something because we leave in about an hour."

"Ok dad."


	2. Insults, Insults, INSULTS!

Thnx and shout outs to Highway 67 for telling me my mistake in the last chapter I should have put Linda's POV in between certain sentences so I hope you enjoy and plz don't flame oh and sorry guys there is a little mistake there are a few actually. so sorry! Oh yeah and thnx 8 REVIEWS in one chapter. I love you guys!

* * *

Phineas's POV

I am really excited to see my dad after all these years Mom told me that he might be here at about 10:00 am and now it's 9:02 I get a little over excited. "OMG I can't believe he is coming after all these years we finally meet we have so much to catch up on we have to make an agenda." Soon Isabella enters.

"What-cha Do-in?"

"Making a list on things to do for when my dad gets here." I say to her still has excited as ever. After I say my sentence she looks through the window and sees dad sitting on the sofa.

"But he's right there."

"No my other one."

"you mean the one that left when you were 2 ?"

"Yeah- wait... How did you know that?"

"Well when we became great friends your mom told me to not mention your dad unless it's your stepdad."

"Oh- aww mom really didn't want to see me hurt."

"No... no she didn't"

"So how can we help."

"What do you mean the Fireside girls aren't here."Soon the girls, and Buford poured through the backyard fence.

"Hey Ferb." Gretchen says with googly eyes. "Oh you to Phineas." She says soon realizing her mistake.

"Hey Gretchen... hey everybody." I say back to them.

"So what are you doing today Phineas?" Ginger askes then inputs. "Does it involve Baljeet?"

"Does what involve Baljeet?" Baljeet says as he comes through the door.

"No- nothing." She says as she plays with her hair a little bit.

"I'm making an Agenda for my dad."

"You mean the one who left you when you were 2?" They all say together.

"OMG how does everyone know this but me?... and I was the one it happened to. They all shrug their shoulders. I sigh and let it go.

"Oh so what are you gonna do after that?" Addison askes.

"I don't know... when he gets here hope that he will like me enough to keep visiting me." He says a little down on himself.

"Aww Phineas of course he will like you you light up the lives of every person you meet." Isabella says trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah he didn't know that because he didn't bother to try and see you get born probablly because he only wanted a girl." Buford says coldly.

"Buford!" Everyone yells to him to make him stop talking but he just keeps talking.

"What you see that he only stayed by to see Candace get born right?" By this time he was making me feel like I didn't even matter in the lives of anyone. I just walk in the house slowly kinda believing him.

Ferb's POV 

"How can you be so insensitive?" I ask as I shove hin a foot away.

"Sorry dudes I wasn't paying attention to what I was saying sorry." He apologies don't work on me and Isabella we just still look at him in a way that says that we are going to kill you.

"Excuse me while I go check and see if my brother didn't commit suicide." I say as I go inside. "And girls make sure he stays out here we don't want him saying anyother things to Phineas that's going to make me punch him."

The girls and everyone are shocked by what I just said but they still salute me and say. " Yes sir." I, Isabella ,and Baljeet walk inside and look aroung searching for Phineas. "I will search upsatirs while you Isabella search in the kitchen and you Baljeet search in the living room and the den."

"O.k." they both say as we split up. I run upstairs and search in Candace's room. When I get there she is in her room with Jeremy and Stacy just talking when she sees me she says, "Go away dweeb."I just keep walking. Next I get to our room and he isn't in his bed nor mine. Finally I check Mother and Father's room. I go up to the bed and see a little lump under it. I take the covers from over it and see Phineas crying to himself. "It's O.k Phineas Buford didn't mean to say all of that stuff he said."I say trying to cheer him up.

"I'm not crying because my feelings are hurt by what he said... I crying because most of those things that he said were true my dad didn't want me he didn't even bother to see me being born. He was discused by me." I said crying even harder by admitting it.

"No he didn't, and there probably was something holding him back from watching you get born." I say cheesily. Just then he looked up to me with a look saying 'Really?', "Well Phineas we don't know it probably DID happen and moping about won't help so get out of this bed and get dressed." He smiled to me.

"Thanks Ferb." I smile back to him and hug my little brother.

* * *

Doofenshmirt's POV

"Okay Vannessa are you ready to meet your little brother?"I say getting her rilled up.

"Yeah Dad what ever." She said taking her head phones out of her head.

Listen Guys I AM SO **SORRY**! This was in my Neoffice for this entire time I just stummbled apon it so you have the right to me mad at me. I didn't know. **SORRY**!


End file.
